Cancer is the most common cause of death all over the world. In addition to genetic changes of driver genes in cancer, epigenetic alterations such as changes in DNA methylation, histone modifications, and chromatin organization (e.g., nucleosome remodeling) impact gene expression and cellular gene function, and play an important role in the onset and progression of cancer. Bromodomains are proteins with acetyl-lysine binding modules and have a key role in transcriptional activation. Clinical trials are underway evaluating inhibition of several members of the bromodomains and extra terminal (BET) family proteins (i.e., Brd2, 3, 4) in cancer.
In view of the demand for treating cancer in a patient, more methods and compositions that effectively treat cancer are desired.